Sailor Scouts & the Mew Mews: Chaos at the Rage
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Two magical girl squads square off in a neutral area while another crisis unfolds. SM X TMM X PKMN
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon, Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power. Will use English Dubbed names._

* * *

 _ **Sailor Scouts & the Mew Mews: Chaos at the Rage**_

* * *

"Serena!" a voice shouted. "Serena, get up!" There was a groan.

"Five minutes, Raye," the new voice mumbled.

"Make it five _seconds, M_ eatball-head! We're not home!" Suddenly, a flash of light. That flash quickly dimmed where a raven-haired teen girl in a white schoolgirl uniform with a purple scarf and skirt with a single-strap laced high-heeled pair of shoes. She didn't look too happy with how slow the eyes moved. "I swear, you'd fall asleep anywhere! It doesn't actually help that Luna or Artemis are with us." The eyes palmed the hand over them. From a different view, that hand belonged to a blond, pigtailed teen girl in a similar uniform aside from the blue instead of the purple and... so that's where the Meatball-head comment came from. Also around were three other teen girls. The shortest wasn't too short, the short blue-haired in the same outfit as the blonds. Yes, a second blond teen stood by with an orange ribbon in her hair. That blonds also wore the same shoes as the raven-haired, only the one with the pigtails had crossed laces. The last was a ponytail brunette wearing a similar outfit but with tan scarf and skirt and wearing inch-high pumps. The pigtailed blond got helped to her feet and discovered that she and the other four were in a forest.

"How in the world did we wind up surrounded by trees?" the brunette wondered. The blue-haired studied the trees, noting its color and thickness.

"These trees appear very healthy compared to what I've been told across the pond," she learned. This kind of surprised the brunette about the blue-haired's study of the wood.

"Since when were you fond of nature, Amy?" The blue-haired came back to the pigtailed blond and raven-haired, curiosity building within her about their location.

"It's just an observation, Lita. I'm not sure if we tapped in an unknown power or if the Negaverse is behind our sudden misplacement." This left befuddled expressions to the other girls.

"So are you saying we're stuck here, forever?" the pigtailed blond shrieked... only to be met with a backhand to the ear.

"Serena, get your head straight!" the raven-haired snapped. "It's like a door; there's a way in and out." The ribbon blond understood the raven-haired but questioned the insight.

"If it's true, where's the door, anyway?" she wondered.

"I believe we would all like to know, Mina." The pigtailed blond looked on ahead to see if that "door" was around for them to return home.

"If Raye's right, the 'door' shouldn't be that far off," she presumed. "It's best we try to find our way out of this forest and get back home." The sound from the pigtailed blond had promise but it did leave a question to Amy.

"Are you sure we're near home, Serena?" she pointed out. "This forest, though beautiful, doesn't seem like any nearby. It's nowhere near Mount Fuji." Serena sighted Amy's intake of information, not doubting her words once.

"I'm not sure where we are exactly, myself. What we _can_ do is get away from the trees. I don't wanna know what could be lurking within here but I'm willing to stay and find out." She wanted to resolve their situation one piece at a time.

"At least you have a way with words when you want to bring them out," Raye skeptically murmured. The monotone from the raven-haired got under her skin.

"What was that, Raye?!" The yell forced Lita to place a hand on her shoulder, stopping the pigtailed blond. To her, arguing kept them from evacuation of the wooded area.

"Raye, Serena, enough!" she scolded. The two were silent but growled at each other. Tension between both sides... "Which is more important: getting out of here or in a nonsensical argument?" Both huffed a sigh, not willing to stretch the argument any further.

"Anytime you put those two in a room, I fear only one would come out of it," Mina shrugged.

"Nope," Amy disagreed. "Even if one's rendered unconscious, the other is still... you know." Lita removed her hand from the shoulder and proceeded on forward. The rest followed, hoping to escape the forest. It also turned out they weren't the only ones in the forest. Another scene of black...

"Zoey?" another voice called out. "Zoey!" Light flashed suddenly. Eyes opened and found a green-haired teen girl in glasses over her in a green waitress outfit.

"Bridget?" the eyes groaned. The green-haired offered a hand which pulled the redhead in a similar waitress outfit, only red. Along with those two were three others in similar outfits with different colors, all matching with their hair colors. Though their heights told significant differences like the tallest had and wore magenta and the shortest being a blond with the yellow outfit. The redhead saw the other four girls, sighing in relief. "Everyone's been accounted for. But how did we wound up here from the cafe?" No one had an idea about it. The blond hung around the tree like a monkey. The magenta-haired spotted the blond.

"Tell me you found something up there, Kikki," she hoped. Kikki leaped down and landed effortlessly, rather disappointed.

"Nope!" she replied. "Nothing but trees!" The rest felt defeated in finding out how they arrived within the trees, let alone finding a way to evacuate from it.

"Any chance Dran had something to do with where we are?" the redhead asked. Doubt painted the minds.

"I know Dran's quite the trickster but I doubt he'd go to this level," the blue-haired in the blue outfit pondered. No one could simply put themselves as... just there.

"Well, something happened that brought us out here, Corina!" urged Kikki. That much weighed certainty to this group. To the redhead, one priority needed to stay in check.

"All we Mew Mews can do is stick together until we find a way out," she spoke out. "Corina, Bridget, Renée, Kikki... let's stay close." This also meant the redhead was Zoey. The group followed Zoey through the wooded landscape. Unbeknown to the groups: they headed in the path of each other. As they walked toward one another without a clue in the... trees, Serena and Zoey continued to each their respective teams. Finally, they spotted each other.

"What in the world is going on?" gawked Serena. The schoolgirls and the waitresses stared cautiously.

"Did we come across cosplayers?" gulped Lita. "The waitress outfits are a little much for these kids." Those on the other side were taken aback. Cat ears popped out from Zoey's hair.

"Hey, these are our work uniforms!" shouted Kikki. "We're trying to find our way out of this forest!" This information seemed familiar to the schoolgirls.

"Weird," Amy awed. "It's the same with us." The connection seemed to sink in for Zoey and Serena. Renée didn't quite buy the similarity.

"How do we know you aren't the ones responsible?" she questioned. Now the schoolgirls jumped in defense.

"Excuse me?!" gawked Raye. Spotting the cat ears, Mina chose to jab back.

"You're accusing us for taking us here?" she snapped. "If you haven't noticed, she's not exactly human to begin with!" Zoey covered the cat ears with her hands, wincing at the discovery.

"That's our friend, Ribbon Girl!" argued Corina. Mina stepped away with the exchange of insults growing immensely. Bridget noticed Serena's brooch having a jewel embedded. Something felt off to her.

"I sense something about the crystal in that girl's brooch," she whispered to Zoey. "I doubt we're facing normal girls." Raye heard the whisper, believing the same thing among the group she faced.

"Really?!" she called out the whisper. "And you call having cat ears popping out of your head normal!" This had gone far enough as the Mew Mews presented yellow pendants with pink lines that shaped hearts.

"That's it!" growled Zoey. "We'll show you who you're messing with." The pendants were aglow.

"Power Pendant... Mewtamorphosis!" they shouted at the same time. The pendants' glow brightened and so did the girls as they morphed. The schoolgirls watched in awed while the five they faced transformed. No more waitress uniforms, Zoey now wore a pink strapless dress down to her thighs while wearing boots and... a cat tail? With the ears popping up again, it matches. She also wore red gloves and changed her hair color from red to pink. Corina wore a turquoise dress like Zoey but her shoes weren't as big, only ankle height. She also had black wings on her back. Bridget wore a green strapless swimsuit with a skirt while losing her glasses in substitute for longer strands of hair. She donned green boots that stretched to her kneecaps. Kikki wore a yellow dress like Zoey, aside from the top attaching to her collar, and even had a tail to go with the new suit. She also wore brown slippers and legwarmers that nearly cover the legs whole. Renée's outfit: a magenta brassier midriff, matching short shorts, a wolf-like tail and boots that extended up to her thighs. The five now didn't look like they were in a working at some cafe.

"Wait... wha...?" stuttered Lita. Zoey had one more part to this... with a small dance.

"Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace; Mew Mew Power in your face!" Yep, she applied a taunt, further astonishing the schoolgirls.

"They can transform too, and throw in a taunt?" gulped Mina.

"I'm not sure if I should be impressed... or insulted," pondered Raye. Serena's growl helped her break from the awe of... what came out.

"Well, ten can play at this game!" she bellowed. Raye heard Serena, not sure if she listened correctly.

"Ten?"

"Five over here, five over there. Count!" Surprisingly, it clicked for Raye.

"I got it." Each of the schoolgirls had a stick except for Serena who readied her brooch.

"Moon... Crystal... Power!" Serena began her transformation. By the time she reappeared, she wore a white sailor outfit with a blue miniskirt, blue shoulder cloth with a red ribbon in front, white arm-length gloves, circled smooth rubies poking from her pigtailed knots and knee-high red high-heeled boots. Lastly, a gold tiara formed on her forehead with a red gem in the point. Not willing to be left out, Serena's team prepared themselves.

"Mercury Star Power!" was Amy's shout.

"Mars Star Power!" roared Raye.

"Jupiter Star Power!" cried Lita.

"Venus Star Power!" yelled Mina as all four started to glow. They changed to what Serena now wore aside from changes in color and shoes. Amy had a light blue ribbon and a blue gem on her tiara, and she wore blue high-heeled boots that also reached her knees. Raye donned red with her scarf and skirt with a purple ribbon in front, and red stilettos instead of boots as well as her red gem in her tiara. Lita wore green as her scarf and skirt, a pink ribbon and green boots that only go up to her shins. Mina's outfit had colors of orange for the scarf and skirt while the ribbon was a dark blue and she wore stilettos like Raye but with the addition of a strap just above the ankles. When the glow dissipated, the Mew Mews couldn't believe what they just witnessed.

"You may think of yourselves as superheroes but you don't stack against the best, for I am... Sailor Moon!" proclaimed Serena.

"And we're the Sailor Scouts!" the other four identified themselves. Serena had more.

"In the name of the Moon, we shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! We're not too sure about you but if you challenge our repertoire, we will punish you!" To hear Serena make her stand, the Mew Mews seemed perplexed and dumbfounded.

"So these girls can transform too, and issue a threat against us?" gulped Corina.

"They must want to be the only superhero group known wherever they go," Renée guessed. "They may... look pretty but let's see how they fare against feral abilities." Zoey shot a grin to Renée, agreeing to the idea.

"You just read my mind," she huffed. "We accept the challenge!" Two superhero teams to fight to see who's the strongest... This should be a good battle. While the two... or ten squared off, a serious issue arisen as a car on the road drove toward a warehouse in the distance. In the care, two men- yes, we have men in this, don't worry- in black uniforms escorted three kids, a mouse and an egg, all strapped with metal harnesses locking their arms to their sides. The uniform of the men donned red "R" emblems. One boy in the back had a red baseball cap over his raven hair with a white front sporting a green triangle-like symbol, a black t-shirt over a blue spring jacket open and jeans. Another boy, older and tanner, had spiky brunette hair. He wore a green t-shirt under a brown travel vest and slacks. The last person was a redhead girl wearing a yellow midriff and jean shorts, held together by overall straps. A tuff of her hair stuck up like a pseudo-ponytail. The egg had spots of red and blue and most of the shell had been broken off. The yellow mouse had a lightning-shape tail. It also appeared to be taking a nap.

"Wait until Tyson gets word on the effect of the Evolution Inducement Ray," the driver scoffed. A situation taking shape but with two teams on the verge of battle, who can rescue them?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

If two superhero teams fought, who do you think would win? Well, that question could be answered as the Sailor Scouts (Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina) and the Mew Mews (Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, and Renée) squared off. Each Mew Mew selected a Sailor Scout to battle: Zoey and Serena, Raye and Corina, Kikki and Lita, Amy and Bridget, and Mina and Renée. The forest had plenty of space for the spread of duels. Little did any of these magical girl know, there's a bigger crisis developing. "Mars Fire... Ignite!" shouted Raye as she fired... well, fire at Corina's direction. The blue Mew Mew evaded the burn and had a bow and arrow pointed at Raye.

"Heart Arrow!" she chanted before shooting. The arrow came within inches of the Scout's head, passing through her hair. Raye charged at Corina with a fist and soon both sides shared close combat. In the meantime, Kikki danced around the trees as Lita tried to get a beat on her.

"You're a slippery little girl," she gritted. Kikki stopped after hearing her opponent, thinking it was a compliment.

"I don't like to be an open target," she admitted before leaping down, a tambourine in hand. The tiny cymbals jingling gave Lita the sense of Kikki's location. Her falling kick and Lita's crossed arms met in the middle. Flipping back, the monkey girl broke her tambourine to two pieces. "Mew Mew Tambourine Trench!" She slammed the pieces down where a shockwave and cracks to the earth chased Lita who was prepared with her own strike.

"Oh yeah? Jupiter...!" A gold rod poked from Lita's tiara. "Thunder...!" Sparks know surged from said rod and shielded Lita for a second. "Crash!" A stream of lightning zapping from the brunette met with the shockwave, the collision rupturing a concussive force like a grenade between the two. Each side received a knock-back but still readied themselves for more. In another part of the forest, Bridget and Amy stood, wanting the other to make the first move. Amy found green jeweled clams in Bridget's hands.

"Are those castanets?" she asked. Bridget clapped the castanets, the echo loud and noticing.

"That's not all," she warned as a surge of water formed. "Deep Sea Surge Attack!" The wave chased Amy but she had water of her own to use.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Amy launched her wave, both sides colliding and splashing everywhere and everything. Despite the soaking, both Amy and Bridget stood firm. That's when they had a realization. "Wait a second... why are we fighting each other? We're not enemies, are we?" Bridget stopped at Amy's questionnaire. Her asking was about the reason the two engaged in superhero combat. "We should be concentrating on escaping from wherever this place is." Bridget's thoughts began to sync with Amy's, concern about exiting the forest over their feud.

"You didn't want to fight with us?" Amy came clean about her position.

"I'm more of a thinker than a fighter. Perhaps why I'm not as strong as the other scouts." Bridget took sympathy to Amy and what she represented with the rest of the Sailor Scouts.

"Hey, no harm in admitting your weakness. I want to get out of here as well." Bridget's hand reached for Amy, a truce in the process. "Bridget Verdant." Amy gawked a little from learning her opponent's name.

"Amy Mizuno, also known as Sailor Mercury." Both shook hands to signal their peace. "By the way, you said that the clothes you wore before your transformed were your work clothes?"

"Yeah, we work at a cafe as a front to battle alien forces."

"Really?! Sounds rather similar to our battle against the darkness."

"You don't say." Then a rustle by the bushes. Amy and Bridget stood side-by-side, anticipating what may come out. That's when a giant blue horned beetle emerged, standing on its hind legs. Both girls looked bewildered at the oversize beetle. "Remember what I said about battling alien forces?" It was only a minute ago and Amy had an eerie thought.

"I believe we're on some alien planet." The beetle started buzzing about something but all that came out were "Hera" and "Crow," sometimes linked but the girls couldn't understand its jabber. "Could you hold on a second? I want to get my goggles on." By pressing the earring, blue goggles popped up over Amy's eyes, fitting around her nose and tiara. She also brought out a tiny computer. "I'm all set." Bridget gawked at Amy's equipment.

"When you said you prefer to think than fight, you literally mean it." The beetle resumed its buzzing. Words started appearing on Amy's goggles that quickly translated. Some of what the beetle mentioned alerted the blue-haired.

"Oh my!" This urged Bridget to know the ordeal.

"Translation?"

"It's saying that many... Pokémon if I read that correctly, are being held in a factory operated by some organization nearby, including a red Gyarados." The beetle bobbed its horn in confirmation.

"If this is true, we'll need to warn everyone about this development." There was that one problem. "...But with everyone else fighting..." Amy quickly knew one friend who could listen.

"Sailor Moon! We need to find her!"

"Yeah, Zoey should be with her! Let's go!" Both girls dashed off with the beetle flying along for the ride. There was a battle of magical whips in another part of the forest. Seriously, Mina and Renée were using whips of their color. Okay, Mina's whip was actually a chain with heart-shaped links. Their lines got tangled. Mina jerked to throw Renée off-balance.

"I got you!" she called with her free hand's index finger aglow. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" An orange beam zipped at Renée but she ducked before giving the tangled whip and chain a yank of her own. She connected a roundhouse kick to Mina's sternum, flooring her. Renée followed up with a jump to stomp her while she laid prone but it wasn't to be as Mina crossed her arms, blocking the strike. Both girls reset and had their lines back in hand. Serena and Zoey fought in yet another part of the forest. Zoey swung with a heart-shaped ring at Serena who used a wand fitted with a silver circular crystal on the inner bottom of the moon. Both tools locked.

"I didn't think we'd be even!" grunted the blond. Zoey couldn't argue about their positions.

"It's a nice surprise to... find an equal!" grunted the pink-haired. Both pushed off, breathing somewhat heavily. Before they could continue...

"Hurry up!" a man from far away ordered. "Make sure the Pokémon are secured!" Serena and Zoey heard the yelling, hiding behind a tree each. In the distance, a warehouse buzzing with activity. Many men wearing black uniforms and berets with red "R" decals on the shirts, except for two watching the driveway. A redhead woman, hairstyle of a crimson wave, wore a white midriff with the same "R" and a skirt with thigh-high black boots. Her man was blue-haired with a white version of the other uniforms.

"What do you suppose is going on?" wondered Serena as the two peeked.

"Don't ask me," shrugged Zoey. Then the car rolled up that carried the kids. The driver stepped out first.

"What do you want me to do with these twerps, Jessie?" he asked. The passenger rustled the kids out before snatching the yellow mouse and the egg.

"Bring them to the holding cell," she demanded. "Meowth should keep an eye on them while we get a transport ready to deliver the red Gyarados." This made the men around her a little befuddled.

"Isn't Meowth under the same condition as this Pikachu and Togepi because of the Evolution Inducement Ray?" Jessie scoffed at the driver's questioning.

"Details, details! All is good to go." Taking the hint, the driver and passenger escorted the three inside. Now the two superheroes realized the bigger picture developing.

"Well, I'd say we did come at a good time," Zoey viewed. "What we could do is forgo our fight and save those kids." Serena accepted the idea to stop their fight and nodded.

"Let's gather everyone," she planned as she pulled... a pink calculator? After pressing a few keys, she handed the calculator to Zoey. "If they hear us, they'll come." Trusting Serena, the pink-hair girl gave it a shot.

"Let's hope." With a deep breath, she spoke up to the calculator. "All Mew Mews and Sailor Scouts, stop fighting! There's a bigger crisis at hand!" The scouts heard Zoey's cry, thinking she beat Serena but was regretting it. Kikki leaped down and crawled on Lita's shoulder to find Zoey on the calculator's monitor. "There's a warehouse holding kids and creatures hostage! Meet me and Sailor Moon quickly!" The scouts and Mew Mews looked at each other, pondering whether to continue their battle or not. Mina and Renée chose to listen and abandoned their fight, as did the others. Before long, Amy, Bridget and the beetle found the group.

"Zoey!" called Bridget. Zoey and Serena spun to see the three, the beetle unnerving Serena.

"What is that?" she fidgeted. Amy came forward to assure her friend that the beetle wasn't going to be an issue.

"It's okay, Sailor Moon," she comforted. "This one is on our side." The beetle bobbed in acknowledgment.

"Hopefully, the rest will get here," Zoey wished. Amy and Bridget took peeks at the warehouse their friends found. The beetle growled at the sight, a connection of some sort.

"You can sense trouble too, huh?" guessed Bridget. The beetle buzzed angrily, confirming her suspicion. "Gotcha." To Serena, it seemed Bridget understood the beetle.

"You can tell what that bug's saying?" she questioned.

"Its body language, more or less." Serena chose to go by her words and back off. Soon enough, the rest came. First was Mina and Renée, then Corina and Raye. Finally, Lita entered the group with Kikki on her shoulders.

"Can someone tell monkey girl that I'm not a jungle gym?" she complained. "And what the heck is that? A giant beetle walking on its hind legs?" Kikki leaped off the shoulders and met with the beetle as Corina and Mina got to see the warehouse that posed the threat.

"So anyone got a lowdown on why that warehouse needs a demolition crew?" asked Corina. Amy stepped up with some answers.

"Apparently, this beetle told me that several creatures known as Pokémon were captured and held there, along with a red Gyarados," she started. Zoey offered more.

"Sailor Moon and I saw a few kids get taken inside," she added. Combined, this prompted Renée to conclude a solution.

"So we need to break in, rescue these kids and Pokémon, and stop these guys from doing any harm to this place," she assumed the plan. "Anyone got a plan to get in?" Two sets of rescues, five Mew Mews and five Sailor Scouts...

"We'll need two three-cell teams," Zoey suggested. "One team will find and rescue the Pokémon while the other bails the kids." Raye found one problem with this idea.

"That still leaves four of us without a plan," she spoke up. That didn't stop Serena with her opinion.

"The other four will provide cover fire if we get attacked," she plotted. "So now to decide teams..." Who would go where.

"I'll lead the rescue of the Pokémon," Zoey offered. "I can take her and Kikki with me." That "her" pointed to Amy. She had an astonished look to being drafted by the leader of the Mew Mews. Serena didn't see anything wrong with the mix of teams, even choosing a Mew Mew of her own.

"Well, if you're recruiting a Sailor Scout, I'll recruit a Mew Mew. I got the kids then. Jupiter, Green, I'll take you two." Lita and Bridget bobbed nods to the recruitment. Amy had more to offer.

"So Zoey will take me and Kikki through that door for the Pokémon," she clarified the plan. "Sailor Moon will take Sailor Jupiter and Bridget that way, leaving the others to provide protection." The idea gave Corina a giggle.

"At least these targets won't be as elusive as her," she compared as she thumbed Raye. She scoffed the figured observation.

"You weren't an easy target to hit, yourself," she fired back. Mina heard enough and chose to get going on the attack.

"That's enough," she scolded. "Sailor Moon, Zoey... let's get this operation underway." The beetle couldn't wait to help out. Lita opted to keep it out of danger.

"No, we need you here and safe," she refused. "You don't want to end up like the others, right?" The beetle, though dejected in helping the scouts and the Mew Mews, understood Lita's concerns.

"Nothing against you," Renée comforted. "Okay?" It accepted the concerns of the girls. With the place swarming with uniforms, getting to either the kids or the Pokémon wouldn't be easy.

"Looks like we'll need a cover," Zoey surveyed. Mina turned to Amy with a solution.

"Sailor Mercury, bubble them up," she ordered. Amy's smile assured the idea.

"You got it," she agreed. "Mercury Bubbles... Blast!" A cascade of bubbles rained over toward the warehouse before popping. The bursting bubbles created a fog that began to billow over the area: the perfect cover to begin the rescue.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

A mysterious fog billowed over the warehouse composing of uniformed men. As the fog thickened, the trio dashed toward the door. Amy's bubbles provided enough cover which allowed Serena, Bridget and Lita to open and enter the warehouse with barely a sound. "That couldn't have gone any smoother," Serena grinned. Just after closing the door, the other trio moved on. Zoey, Kikki and Amy's mission involved the Pokémon. Nimble as the first team, they used the fog and got around the warehouse and entered a storage door, no thanks to a conveniently placed sign.

"We're in,"Zoey whispered. Kikki turned around and found many creatures caged in kennels neatly stacked. She leaped on top of the kennel and looked inside, finding a brown owl with huge red eyes.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "We'll get you all out of here." The owl nodded while Zoey didn't like Kikki's perch.

"Kikki, get down here before you're spotted!" Kikki darted to Zoey before hopping down, just before another man in uniform saw her. While those three tried to find something to free them, the other three proceeded down the halls free of those uniformed people. As they rounded a corner toward a lit section…

"Once we have the Red Gyarados and Pikachu in our possession," sounded Jessie. "We'll make sure you're given a nice room in our Team Rocket prison." Serena, Lita and Bridget were on the right track.

"You won't get away with this, Jessie!" the boy roared.

" _You_ shut your trap, twerp!" The girls knew they were on the right track. Suddenly…

"What's that?" a man asked. Some silence. "Can't you call for backup somewhere else?" Serena and Bridget wondered if it had anything to do with Zoey's team.

"Serena, Bridget," Lita called quietly. "Over here!" She sensed trouble coming and the other two came over around another hallway. They vanished just in time as the two in the white uniforms exited out and journeyed to the entrance.

"Why can't these grunts do anything right, let alone by themselves?" scorned Jessie.

"Tyson did leave us in charge and they would call us if they needed advice," the blue-haired tried to reason.

"Tyson needs to hire better members." They didn't bother looking behind themselves as the girls tip-toed toward the hall those two came from. They found three doors. Bridget tapped Serena on the shoulder and pointed to the one in the middle. She heard the door open and close, the fog gone from earlier. Opening the door, Serena found a white cat with a curled tail sleeping. In a cell, the raven-haired boy turned to the light. They began to believe the two that walked out just came back.

"Who's there?" he asked, trying to stay quiet. Bridget and Lita followed Serena, discovering the cat having a gold oval coin wedged on the forehead.

"Is this cat okay?" questioned Lita.

"Probably tired," Serena guessed. "Luna's the same way." Those in the cell blinked at what they heard. Viewing the opening of a wall, she chose to peek, locating the kids taken. "I found them!" First they weren't sure who it was talking. Now, they're not sure what they're seeing.

"What's going on?" the redhead girl shuttered.

"Easy. We're here to rescue you guys." Serena opened the lock as Bridget removed the remote found under the cat. The opening of the door stirred the mouse and the egg.

("Who… is there?") it weakly squeaked. The mouse alerted the humans to see the two waking up.

"Pikachu!" the boy cheered to the mouse.

"Togepi!" the redhead called the egg. Noting the weak groans, something drained the two. Bridget and Lita also came to see the situation.

"I don't know about you but these two look in bad shape," Bridget studied as she examined the two small creatures. She hit a few buttons on the remote, the rings that looped the creatures' bodies unlatched. "There you go." The tanned teen grew giddy and soon he and the two younger ones were freed. The hoops unlocked around their arms.

"We're out too!" he noticed. After getting out, he snagged Bridget's hands, hearts coming out of his squinted eyes. "To have a beauty helping everyone out, perhaps you can perform one more rescue: my heart from the constant shattering from many a girl beforehand-" The tanned teen's ear got pulled by the redhead, his grip on Bridget's hands released.

"The ones who need rescuing from you is me!" she scorned. The tanned teen flailed in pain from his ear pinched while Bridget shook her hands clean from him.

"That hurts, Misty! That hurts!" Lita tended to Pikachu and noticed how lethargic it bobbed its head.

"What happened to these two?" she questioned. The raven-haired had no choice since Misty still had the teen by the ear.

"Pikachu, Togepi and Meowth are suffering from the effects of Team Rocket's Evolution Inducement Ray," he answered. "They used it to forcibly evolve a Magikarp to a red Gyarados." To Bridget, the story started to check out. Serena looked clueless.

"That's what I got from Sailor Mercury," Bridget agreed. "But what is a Gyarados, anyway?" The boy dug in his pocket and pulled a red hand-held device. One press of a button revealed a screen from flaps around. He toggled a little more before a blue sea serpent with a giant open mouth appeared.

"Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon," it computed. "Gyarados is the evolved form of Magikarp. It is quick tempered and will lash out at random." The picture and description of Gyarados astounded the heroines.

"And I thought my parents were the ones I had to watch out when it comes to lashing out," Serena admitted. As Lita helped Pikachu gain strength by massaging the mouse's tail, the doors opened outside the room. To the Mew Mew, the two who left were on their way back.

"They're coming back!" alerted Bridget. To Lita, this was an opportunity to exact payback.

"Ready for a little power boost?" she asked Pikachu. The mouse wasn't sure what Lita had in mind, even as she put him on her head.

"What are you planning with my Pikachu?" the raven-haired pondered. Lita winked at the boy, confident about her ploy.

"Just watch." That's when a rod erected from her tiara. Pikachu tapped the rod curiously. Jessie and her partner saw the open door and ran to it, unknowing who was there. Lita crossed her arms, middle and ring fingers knuckled in.

"What's going on?" alarmed Jessie. They ran into a trap.

"Jupiter… Thunder… Crash!" The stream of lightning struck the two, launching them into the wall behind. After they crashed, they slumped to the ground, wind knocked out of them. Needless to say, the kids were shocked, figuratively unlike the other two. Pikachu felt the electricity Lita emitted, getting up like it had a fresh battery installed.

"Nice!" sneered Bridget. Jessie slowly got back to her feet, rattled and upset.

"Hey, you can't do that!" she scowled. "You're not allowed to engage fights with other trainers! You will be-"

"You might wanna think about that for a while!" grinned Serena. "Besides, what we did is considerably less than your crime!"

"Yeah, we did attack you," Bridget explained. "But _you_ did kidnap these guys, first!" Instead of hinting to what they could face, Jessie snagged a red/white ball. Not wanting to give her a chance to use it, Bridget had her castanets in hands. "Guess you need a bigger lesson! Well… Deep Sea Surge Attack!" The wave nailed Team Rocket and drenched them. For the raven-haired, he decided to apply more damage.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" he called.

("Got it, Ash!") replied the mouse before unleashing a blast of electricity itself. The surge and shock lit up the two and they fell unconscious.

"Awesome!" awed Lita.

"Let's go before they recover," Serena advised as the three dashed out. As they headed for the exit, the cat finally stirred.

"Too much noise going around," it… he mewed. Alarms started blaring throughout the warehouse and warned those in the storage department about intruders. Zoey, Amy and Kikki realized they needed to bail.

"We're out of time!" shouted Amy as creatures escaped their cages and followed the pink-haired. Rocket members started cutting paths.

"Do it, Kikki!" called Zoey.

"Yeah!" the called one grinned with tambourines in hand. "Tambourine Trench!" Kikki slammed the tambourines and created a shock wave which shook the ground and leveled the balance. The Rockets didn't have a leg to hold their ground and fell on their backsides.

"Let's hurry!" shouted Amy. The Mew Mews and Pokémon, racing out of their kennels, found the door. Zoey opened it and allowed the Pokémon to escape. Elsewhere, it looked like Serena, Lita, Bridget, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Togepi and that tanned teen found out their way out. Serena got on her communicator when it beeped. Amy was on the other line. "Sailor Moon, did you find those kids?"

"Yeah, we're nearly out of here with them," Serena reported. "I'll contact Sailor Mars on the situation." As they found the light, they also saw black uniformed Rockets blocking their exit. One more covered the rear. Jessie and the blue-haired man reappeared in front of the lone rear member.

"Surrounded?" mocked Jessie. "It's best to simply surrender." Pikachu sparked its cheeks, ready to fight.

"Think again, Jessie!" roared Ash.

"The obvious twerpish response. Besides, that red Gyarados will become an honorable member of Team Rocket." Serena and Bridget growled at what unfair treatment the Gyarados would receive.

"That's where you're wrong!" spoke Serena. "There are other Sailor Scouts and Mew Mews ready to take you down and free the Pokémon, including the red Gyarados!" Jessie remained tone-deaf to Serena's outcry. It wasn't the same with the cat now arriving.

"Boy, she sure can speak with some volume, huh?" he mumbled as he regroup with the two.

"Meowth, you're up and about," the blue-haired noticed.

"Danks for noticing, James!" Suddenly, the man behind the trio stepped to Jessie, his carmine hair concealed.

"Police are on their way," he informed. The news troubled Jessie, even worse when the grunt smiled.

"We'll need to gather whatever we have left," Jessie plotted.

"Fine, but just letting you know… I called them." The grunt walked toward the kids before turning around.

"Is that..?" guessed Ash. The grunt snagged his beret.

"The name's..." Finally, he removed the grunt uniform, a cape and new black jumpsuit showing. "Lance of the Pokémon G-Men!" Everyone gawked in shock at who this was.

"Who?" echoed the humans of the trio of supervisors.

"G- _Man_!" cleared Meowth. To Jessie, it's just someone who couldn't stand Team Rocket.

"I don't care if you're a G-Man, B-Man or a He-Man," she mocked. "Pretty soon, you'll be an X-Man!" This gave Serena a weird envision of Lance.

"Really?" she squealed. "What could he do?" She rose both fists in front of her like she wanted to box. "Grow adamantium claws from his knuckles?" Now she fanned her middle and index fingers in front of her eyes. "Or shoot optic lasers from his eyes? Perhaps command the weather to blow Team Rocket from land?" Almost no one had any idea what Serena brought up. Only Bridget and Lita did.

"A Marvel Comics fan!" chuckled Bridget as she and Serena exchanged a high-five.

"Typical of a twerp," Jessie scorned as she and James had their ball in hand. "Arbok, go!"

"Victreebel, you too!" summoned James. On opening, a giant purple cobra and a yellow bell-shaped plant with a leaf over the circular mouth. Both looked drained and listless and those two looked more shocked than getting it from Lita and Pikachu. Lita had a quick assessment to what happened.

"They're under the effect of the Ray, too!" she realized. Lance saw this opportunity to strike.

"Easy!" he snickered. "Dragonite, let's go!" He threw his ball which opened to an orange winged dragon fitted with a spike on the crown. That Pokémon was in top shape.

"That looks raring to go!" noted Bridget. Lance grinned to an easy victory.

"Dragonite, use Twister!" The dragon whipped its wings hard, creating a tornado which engulfed the plant and snake. It also got the trio and left them spinning. When the tornado dissipated, the group ended up in a tangled mess.

"Awesome!" cheered Ash before turning to the other Rocket grunts.

"But what about them?" worried Misty. They all had balls in hands. They wouldn't be able to use them.

"Mars Celestial..." chanted Raye. "Fire… Surround!" She sprayed many burning rings which struck the Rockets, flooring them. All but of the Rockets fell and that one didn't want to stick around. Corina took aim.

"Where do you think you're going?" she called out. "Heart Arrow!" She fired the arrow and caught the escaping Rocket in the arm sleeve. He reached up to pull it out but it also gave Ash and Pikachu a chance to make sure he stayed put.

"Use Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" he ordered. Pikachu squeezed his cheeks and shocked the Rocket unconscious. Though burned and bruised, the Rockets tried to gather their senses to evacuate. There was one more Sailor Scout and Mew Mew unaccounted for.

"Ready to do this, Sailor Venus?" asked Renée.

"Thought you'd never ask," Mina sneered. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Mina launched a long chain with several heart-shaped links.

"ZaCross Whip!" Renée flicked and thrust her whip. Both attacks wrapped around the Rockets, ensnaring them nice and tight. Now Lance wanted to make sure the Rockets remained before police showed up.

"Hold them tight!" he shouted. "Dragonite, use Thunder Wave!" Dragonite used the feelers on its head which sparked up some electricity before unleashing it on the Rockets. The zapping lasted five seconds but the uniformed group were out. They moaned in some pain but they lost the strength to act.

"That takes care of them," Serena sighed. The tanned teen dashed over to Renée and did the same thing with Bridget, holding her hands in the moment.

"It was with your quick reaction that we were able to stop Team Rocket," he swooned. "Now you can restart my heart with the same care you applied to helping us out!" Renée looked clueless to responding to that heartfelt confession. Ash, on the other hand, knew what to do.

"It's not your heart that needs to restart, Brock!" he scorned as he yanked his ear, prompting him to release. "It's your head! Allow me!" With one yank, Ash threw Brock to the ground in a harsh thud. Misty, Lance, Serena, Bridget and the Pokémon turned away from that throw.

"Can't say he didn't deserve it," Lita murmured.

"Ash, I know he makes a fool of himself but that wasn't necessary," Misty argued. Ash turned to Misty with Mina approaching him.

"He's gotta learn at some point," he complained. "If not by you, then let it be by me." Misty could only imagine what punishment Ash would offer to Brock.

"Speaking of learning, didn't I tell you to stay away from the area?" reminded Lance. "It's no wonder the Pokémon were weakened by their Evolution Inducement Ray." Mina glanced at Lance's Dragonite, not believing his word.

"Speak for yourself," she scowled. "Your dragon's standing tall." Perhaps Lance had a reason for this suspected hypocrisy.

"Dragonite and I found out about it from G-Men headquarters and came to investigate." Raye wasn't sure to trust his word. Brock, reeling from getting slammed, recovered to back Lance's claim.

"Well, this is a former Pokémon League Champion and Elite 4 member we're all meeting," he identified. The Sailor Scouts, Mew Mews, Ash and Misty awed the appearance. Just then, the other three girls arrived to see the mass unity. Kikki saw Ash and dashed over to him with hearts in her eyes.

"I found myself a dream boy!" she cooed, startling Ash when she latched on his arm.

"W-what's going on?!" he shrieked. "And how many of you are there?!" Lance would ask the same question.

"I guess that's everyone," Serena concluded. Doing a head count, so did Zoey. That's when Serena turn to Amy for an update. "Sailor Mercury, did you find a giant red sea serpent?"

"No," she quickly responded. "We did free the Pokémon that were trapped in the tiny kennels, though." While Misty tried to wrestle Ash free of Kikki's grasp…

"No, my boy!" the blond Mew Mew yelled. "Get your own!"

"I'm not giving him up that easily!" the redhead trainer snapped. Mina joined in to release these girls from him.

"We got bigger problems than this cute boy!" she argued. The bigger problems prompted Kikki to let Ash go as well as Misty. However, Mina clasped his shoulders. "Lance, if the red Gyarados isn't in the warehouse..." Lance figured out where Mina had directed the attention to.

"Team Rocket would need to get around the mountains if they're trying to get back to HQ in Kanto," he studied. Looking back at where the groups once had that brief battle, getting trough that forest may help them quickly gain an advantage against Team Rocket.

"We Mew Mews can reach the other side quickly to cut them off," Corina proclaimed. To Serena, this was a challenge.

"Really?!" she sneered with a grin. "Can you keep up with the Sailor Scouts?" It may sound like a competition but they knew this was a team effort.

"Okay, the Mew Mews and Sailor Scouts will go on ahead," Ash planned. "We'll catch up." Easy plan but one they could work with. Corina came to see Ash, cupping his face with admiration.

"My friend's right, you _are_ rather dreamy," she swooned. Ash's cheeks blushed from the compliment.

"Come on, I'm not all that. I'm just a trainer."

"Still..." In a flash, Corina pecked Ash in the cheek before huddling back up with the Mew Mews. Watching it, Misty grew infuriated with Corina's cheeky judgment. Lita had one last piece of encouragement with Pikachu.

"You ready to help out, Pikachu?" she asked. "I'd rather have you with me in dealing with these cowards." Pikachu squeaked proudly, ready to aid the Scouts and Mew Mews.

"I'll stay behind and make sure these grunts are locked up," Brock offered to watch. This allowed Amy to rest her legs and ride with Lance.

"Then I'll go with the trainers and explain who we are," she opted. Plans set, all got ready to move out. Lance guided Ash, Amy and Misty, along with Togepi, to his car. Amy joined Lance in the front and Ash and Misty sat in the backseat. Misty still steamed at Corina giving a kiss to Ash. Apparently, she wasn't alone as the Mew Mews and Sailor Scouts scaled the same mountains they fought on.

"Sure, he's younger than any of us but why did-" Mina tried to ask for an explanation.

"Hey, you did say he's cute, right?" reminded Corina. Now with Pikachu helping the Sailor Scouts and Mew Mews with their plan to free the red Gyarados, and Team Rocket's forces crushed heavily, Tyson had to feel the growing pressure.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

The Sailor Scouts without Amy, Mew Mews and Pikachu raced after Team Rocket to rescue the red Gyarados. Amy chose to ride with Lance, Ash and Misty while Brock kept Rocket grunts in check back at the warehouse. "So what are you and why are you willing to help us out?" questioned Lance.

"We came here, unsure of whether it was our act or a force outside our control," Amy tried to make sense. "We're reborn soldiers from the Moon who fight those who want to take over our world." Ash and Misty listened intently to Amy's story, unsure about the origin of the Sailor Scouts.

"So you have no idea how you, your friends and those kittens wound up outside Team Rocket's warehouse, let alone at the right time to rescue Ash, Misty and Brock, huh?"

"Not in the least. We met the Mew Mews almost immediately but instead of asking about their origins, they transformed and taunted us, forcing our hands to transform and start a battle. Fortunately, Sailor Moon and their leader in pink with the cat ears spotted you three taken into the warehouse." Ash bobbed a nod, though having his mind on Pikachu with Lita.

"We're all grateful that you came to bail us out," Misty appreciated. Togepi chirped to agree. Meanwhile, the Scouts, Mews and Pikachu found a convoy of trucks heading down the road overlooking a river below. They studied the different tankers, trying to figure which one had the Evolution Inducement Ray and the red Gyarados.

"Figures they'd try a ploy like this," Zoey grumbled. Serena blinked in confusion.

"I don't follow," she shrugged. Raye and Corina slapped their foreheads, dismayed at the slow understanding for Serena.

"It's a diversion!" scolded Raye. "Those extra trucks are decoys, meant to confuse us in trying to find the real target!" Serena's reaction: defogged.

"Where did all that thinking go when we rescued the kids?" groaned Renée.

"Hey, gimme a break!" snapped Serena. "This is the first time I've seen such a thing!" She stood and viewed the side of the road, plotting. "Okay, let's take out the lead. If I'm right, it should start a chain reaction." The scouts wondered how a brazen thought would work. Pikachu squeaked in support of Serena.

("Let's do it!") he cheered. Corina and Mina stepped up to the plate, one having a wager.

"A date with that cute boy says the front car has the red Gyarados," Corina sneered.

"Don't yell at me if you end up with the wrong truck," she warned while agreeing to the bet. "I'll go to number two." Both aimed at the leading semitrailers.

"Heart Arrow!" Corina let her arrow fly in the attempt to cut off the leading truck.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Mina shot her beam at the truck trailing but at the front of the convoy. Both beam and arrow hit the front tires of the two leading semitrailers. Loss of traction and control, both trucks plunged over the side and into the river. From the first truck, the trailer sheared off but there wasn't anything in there. The second truck did but not what anyone wanted to find. It was designed like a cannon except the barrel was too narrow. The stand, which fell to pieces, had all sorts of buttons, knobs and levers. To Serena, they found the tool used against the Pokémon. The other trucks circled around the wreckage.

"I have a feeling that's the Evolution Inducement Ray," she guessed. Corina felt defeated. She seemed certain the front truck held Gyarados.

"Fine, you can take him," she surrendered. "Don't complain that he's out of our league." While Mina wondered about how she won despite not actually finding Gyarados, the new convoy leader reported using his radio.

"Boss, the Evolution Inducement Ray's been totaled!" the grunt relayed. The information bothered the boss of the operation.

"As long as we have the blueprints, we can build another Ray," he tried to play down the situation.

"About that… the truck carrying the blueprints was also taken out!"

"Blast it!" The convoy couldn't move fast enough as Raye made her shot.

"Mars Fire… Ignite!" she yelled as a fireball zoomed from her hands and struck what was originally the fourth truck in the same spot. After that fell, something sheared through that trailer: Gyarados in red scales! The scouts and Mews freaked at the sight.

"What on earth is that?!" shivered Renée. Bridget remembered Ash's photo.

"So that's the Red Gyarados," she answered.

"Looks like we have a winner!" she teased Raye. The Sailor Scout of Fire jumped at the joke, thinking that she won a date with Ash.

"Wait, I never said I had any interest in this!" she denied. Gyarados surfaced from the river with a deafening roar. "Okay, we freed that giant sea snake. Now what? It doesn't look happy being let out." The Gyarados spat an enormous beam from its mouth, blasting the other trucks.

"That's a good sign the Gyarados is out of control," Zoey gulped. The snarling serpent drifted with the river's flow, firing deadly beams of light and taking out anything the beam touched.

"We need to quell Gyarados' anger," Bridget observed. As obvious to the word, Mina believed she had a plan to stop the creature.

"I suppose you have an idea?" she bluffed.

"Not me but I bet Lance does." Remembering that Amy was with Lance, she snagged her little calculator and Amy answered. She didn't want to reveal her identity.

"Sailor Mercury," Serena called. "We found the red Gyarados but it's raging loose, firing lasers at everything in sight." The details helped illustrate the issue for Lance.

"Gyarados is shooting Hyper Beam attacks in its rage," he concluded. "Not that I blame it. After all, forced to evolve before it wanted to…" Poor Togepi shivered in fear of what the red Gyarados would do.

"I know Pikachu can use its Thunderbolt to stop that Gyarados," Ash suggested. Lance would disagree.

"No, Ash! Gyarados is in enough rage as it is! All we can do is protect Gyarados from Team Rocket! Sailor Mercury, tell Sailor Moon to hold their positions unless anymore Rocket grunts try to take them." Amy bobbed before going back on the calculator.

"Do you copy, Sailor Moon?" she asked.

"Loud and clear!" replied Serena before turning off the calculator.

"So that's it?" complained Renée. "We're suppose to babysit the Gyarados?" Even Pikachu wasn't willing to stand and watch.

("My Thunderbolt can stop it!") the mouse protested. Serena knelt to Pikachu, petting its ears.

"Hey, I understand you want to stop Gyarados as much as we do," she comforted. "Lance doesn't want it harmed and I want to trust the champion." Pikachu's disappointment leaked from the small mouth. Lance continued before another car jumped in front by pulling ahead and cutting off the chase to the champion. Coming out was a muscled man in a gray uniform over a blue spandex shirt.

"Tyson!" shouted Lance as he exited. Ash, Amy and Misty joined Lance, willing to stop Team Rocket's madness.

"You Pokémon G-Men can't stop progress of Team Rocket," Tyson proclaimed. "And that goes double for those girls sabotaging the research of Professor Sebastian." The enforcing of evolution on an innocent creature was already problematic in the minds of the young ones.

"You call forcing a Magikarp to evolve 'research'?!" bellowed Misty. "That's nothing more than Pokémon abuse!" Ash and Amy nodded, ready to defend the raged Gyarados.

"The treachery with your 'research' will end up killing innocent people," Amy warned. "Or are you that careless to acknowledge the errors of your studies?" The advise fell on Tyson's deaf ear, abolishing the caution.

"So what's a few lives gonna do?" he spat. "Fearow, pluck these brats out of here!" Two red/white balls were thrown. Opening summoned from lights, two brown vulture-like giant birds with jagged beaks. Ash came forward to aid Lance.

"You want a two-on-two Pokémon battle?" urged Ash. "Count me in!" He pulled a red/white ball of his own but Lance extended his arm out, blocking access.

"No, Ash!" he denied. "You and the girls go after Gyarados!" To Amy and Misty, Lance wanted Tyson to himself.

"I know you're the champion but there's no way you can deal with two Fearows at the same time!" doubted Misty.

"Trust me. You three get back with the rest of the girls and protect the Gyarados." Ash and Misty weren't sure about letting Lance taking on two Fearows. Amy chose to put her trust in Lance, resting a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Let's go and make sure the Gyarados is safe!" she wagered. Feeling left no choice, Ash and Misty followed Amy downstream and abandoned Lance. Amy quickly got on her calculator to address the change in plans. "We'll meet up and protect Gyarados! We'll see you downstream!"

"Gotcha!" replied Lita. "But you better hurry, there's a hot-air balloon with that cat's face on it!" The balloon looked like Meowth's head.

"You'd think Team Rocket would be a little less conspicuous," Bridget shook. Before anyone could plot a way to stop the balloon, the basket launched a net to snag Gyarados and pull it out of the river. Gyarados roared angrily at the removal. Suddenly, electricity conducted through the wires, shocking the Pokémon.

"We gotta get Gyarados out of that net!" snapped Zoey. Kikki thought of a way.

"Mina, Renée, can you fling me up there?" she asked. Renée and Mina looked at each other for a second. One look back to Kikki with grins confirmed a ploy.

"Get ready to fly," Mina prepped. Connecting the Venus Chain and ZaCross Whip, Kikki placed herself in the middle. Lita and Corina held the chain and whip, a chance to boost Kikki's launch. Ash, Amy and Misty soon spotted the Meowth Balloon with the netted Gyarados.

"No!" cried Ash. Amy turned to the mountain, finding Renée, Lita, Corina and Mina about to fling Kikki.

"There's still hope!" reassured Amy. "Look!" Ash and Misty found Serena, Zoey and Pikachu watching the balloon. Misty turned back to the net, eying sparks emitting.

"Gyarados can't stand that much electricity," she warned. "It's a Water and Flying Pokémon, both types that are weak against electric attacks!" Not waiting, the five girls started a count-up.

"One!" counted Corina. "Two… Three!" On the last count, the four girls pulled as hard as they could and fired Kikki to the air. She flew high in the sky as if she had wings. Those by the river watched in awe.

"Can she clear that net?" wondered Ash. Kikki started to fall but caught the rim of the basket, alerting Jessie, James and Meowth.

"What was that?" asked Jessie. That was Kikki lunging up to the fabric. The elastic rubber provided plenty of grip for Kikki to climb up and reach the crown. The trio spotted the blond girl and feared she would tear the fabric. "James?"

"I got it," James submitted. "Weezing, go!" James' ball opened and a cluster of purple crevice-like balls with disdained faces. Not on Ash's watch.

"I don't think so!" he yelled before throwing another ball. "Noctowl, save her!" The ball opened and out popped a yellow owl with black triangles printed on the chest. Quick like lightning, the owl arrived but not before James gave an order to the cluster

"Knock her down with Poison Gas, Weezing!" The cluster's big ball coughed toxic black smoke.

"Noctowl, Whirlwind!" The owl flapped its wings so hard, the smoke stayed from Kikki and nailed Weezing. "Now, Confusion!" With glowing blue eyes, Noctowl glared at the smoke cloud now with the blue veil and forced it back to those in the basket. The three coughed and hacked from the gas. The move bought Kikki plenty of time to use the tambourines and sliced open the balloon with the cymbals. Air let out from the tear and everyone descended. The Sailor Scouts, Mew Mews and the other two trainers couldn't stop the crash landing but came to help Gyarados regardless.

"We'll get you outta there!" assured Bridget. Everyone pulled the net off Gyarados now that the machine giving the net a shock value was destroyed. The Rocket risen, not throwing in the towel despite the disadvantage.

"There's no way we're giving that Gyarados back!" hollered Jessie. "That will be an honorary member of Team Rocket!" Ash, Zoey and Serena stood before everyone else.

"You've lost, Team Rocket!" stammered Ash.

"In the name of the Moon, we're claiming victory!" added Serena.

"Now that's Pokémon, Sailor Scout and Mew Mew power… all in your face!" sneered Zoey. The Gyarados rose back up with the thunderous roar before it spat a pressurized laser of water. It nailed Team Rocket and launched them to the sky.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they cried as they flew away at high velocity. Gyarados fell back down, weakened with everything that worked his body. Everyone came over to find Gyarados laboring in breath.

"Gyarados!" cried Misty. Everyone saw the pain Gyarados was in.

"It's exhausted," Bridget studied.

"Poor Gyarados," Ash pitied. "Forced to evolve, shocked and dried out… No wonder it's in bad shape." Serena and Zoey stood in front of Gyarados and tried to comfort the worn serpent.

"You can relax now," Zoey said. "It's all over." Gyarados looked at the one talking before shifting its eyes to Serena.

"We came to save you, big guy," she explained. One sigh of relief told the girls and Ash how it felt after the eventful day. The sense of relief seemed to spread to the others.

"I'm actually glad we got help," Ash huffed. "I doubt we could have escaped on our own without the Mew Mews and Sailor Scouts' help." Pikachu agreed but Misty believed Ash had a heart for a Scout or a Mew.

"Let me guess, you like Jupiter?" she teased. Ash glanced to Misty, unsure how to reply. Lance finally arrived with Brock to the scene, viewing all in attendance.

"Team Rocket?" questioned Lance.

"They're gone," Amy reported. Now the concern seemed to focus on Gyarados.

"Now what do we do about Gyarados?" asked Corina. Everyone fidgeted about the creature's troubles.

"Can't we just send it back to the wild?" suggested Serena.

"That's not a good idea, Serena," Raye shook off, not realizing that she revealed her leader's name.

"Serena?" repeated Misty. The slip of the tongue, Raye gulped at her unforeseen mistake as the subject of her discussion scowled with Pikachu parked on her head.

"And I'm supposed to be the dumb one," she murmured, Pikachu squeaked lowly to the error. Raye couldn't find the words or way to get herself out of her own blunder. Lance came forward to Gyarados with his own idea.

"I can take Gyarados," he volunteered. "It's still angered about Team Rocket's despicable treatment but I can help it get better cooperated with society." The kids questioned Lance's choice to raise Gyarados.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Renée.

"It would be better with a champion who can aide its recovery." He pulled one more ball but patted Gyarados to assure himself. "Everything will be okay. I'll look after you." Gyarados offered a weak growl, seemingly satisfying the carmine-haired man. He tapped the button on the ball and Gyarados morphed to a red light before going inside the ball. It shook for a second before the ball remained still. Lance has a new Pokémon. The crisis over, the trainers, scouts and Mews could now focus on what's ahead.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	5. Chapter 5

Team Rocket was no longer a problem now. The Sailor Scouts, the Mew Mews and the trainers were thankful to have everyone pitch in to save the red Gyarados from Team Rocket. Now with Lance, Gyarados could rest easily. Lance and Serena shook hands as the girls shook hands with the other teams. This also gave Brock one more chance to get someone, this time with Zoey as the target. "Perhaps you're the ones who can use that ring to secure us in everlasting romance," he tried to swoon while clasping her hands.

"Are you this way with every girl?" asked Zoey.

"Only those who have what I look for in a pretty girl." This got on the nerves of the Sailor Scouts since all he was after showed more skin.

"Now hold on a second, Brock!" shouted Lita as she ripped his hands from Zoey. "Don't we count as well?!" Raye and Mina also rushed the lovelorn tanned young man.

"Well… I, uh..."

"Are we not pretty enough for you?" yelled Raye as she joined in scolding Brock back.

"That's not- uh!"

"Are we not sexy enough for you?" snarled Mina.

"No, I-I mean-" Poor Brock needed some help from the Sailor Scouts as Zoey shook Brock's hold from her hands. "Ash, I could use your help with these girls!" Ash just crossed his arms in surrender, realizing that Brock wouldn't understand their disgusts from either him of Misty.

"He'll never learn," she mulled. Not willing to give in so easily, although it was rather obvious at that point, Ash tried to make an example of how to… properly treat a lady.

"Brock, here's how I do it," he spoke up before he approached Serena. Meeting her, he offered a hand to shake. "My friends and I can't thank you and your friends enough for stopping Team Rocket and freeing the Pokémon." Serena accepted the handshake.

"Hey, we're glad we came to help you out," she giggled. Misty sighed at Ash's approach compared to Brock's failed one.

"Ash Ketchum, ever the young gentleman," she huffed. Togepi chirped in enjoyment. Then Corina reached Ash's side as he and Serena broke their lock.

"Well, I'd rather say 'You're Welcome' in a different way," she cooed before closing her lips on his. Brock and Misty freaked out while Pikachu and Togepi ate the scene with cheers and squeals.

"Looks like one kitten has found her favorite puppy," Serena teased. Pikachu laughed, unlike Misty who was furious. Corina broke her lips which Misty cut between them.

"What gives you the right to go after Ash?!" she screeched. Instead of yelling right back, Corina chose to… play her argument.

"Oh?!" she acted. "I had no idea this handsome young man was already owned. Did you kiss him?" Corina believed Misty was bluffing and wanted to call her out.

"N-No! Why would I kiss him?!" This sealed her claim and Corina felt confident to call Misty out.

"Then you have no possession to him. It's sad for you to say that you're with him without feelings." Misty didn't appreciate the backtalk from the Mew Mew taking a liking to her friend.

"How dare you!" To Corina, she won Ash over Misty.

"That's not how you approach girls, Ash!" stammered Brock. Amy and Renée chuckled and shook their heads softly, approving Ash's method over Brock's.

"It's people like him that worry me," Renée murmured. Amy believed her, the obvious as shown in front.

"It would be a miracle if they ever find love," she feared for Misty and Brock. Lita returned to Pikachu, kneeling to his level.

"In all honesty, I want to take you back home," she expressed her feelings to the Pokémon she petted. Pikachu felt the same to Lita, being the one who revived him after the exposure to the now-ruined Evolution Inducement Ray.

("I'd like to go with you, too,") he squeaked to his new favorite.

"I guess all I can say is good luck with you in the future." She sealed the promise with a kiss of her own after hoisting the mouse to her face. Pikachu let out an enormous cheer from that kiss. Meantime, Amy had concern for Gyarados who Lance now possessed.

"Are you sure that Gyarados will behave in your watch?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Sailor Mercury," Lance promised while holding its ball in his hands. "You have my word that Gyarados will not be as enraged as when Team Rocket had control." Being a champion, it didn't stand too much of a burden to Lance to raise Gyarados.

"I guess I'll take your word. It's not easy for someone not from around here to understand the world like you and Ash do."

"Well, Ash is still young and learning. I do see potential for him to reach his peak." To Amy, Ash has the equipment necessary to become his greatest.

"The years ahead will have all to offer for his maturity." Once Dragonite returned from wherever it flew off to, Lance decided now was the time to leave.

"Tyson in custody?" Dragonite softly howled in confirmation. "I guess our job here is done. Leading Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, Ash..." The three named approached Lance as he was about to depart. "You've got some pretty awesome friends. Stay together wherever you go." The three nodded and Lance boarded Dragonite to fly away.

"Lance and Dragonite are awesome," Ash awed.

"They certainly are," Serena agreed. Zoey also acknowledged the sight with a nod of her own. With their farewell, the Sailor Scouts and the Mew Mews decided to make their exits as well. "I'm afraid the ten of us need to return back home." Again, Zoey bobbed a nod to say yes.

"As much as I want to stay and learn about the Pokémon, we belong elsewhere," she explained. Ash and Misty understood their issue. Brock did too, but wouldn't want the three he desired to leave so soon.

"Come on!" he expressed his breaking heart. "At least one of you Mew Mews stay!" Amy and Mina shook their heads, dismayed at how thickheaded the eldest of the bunch was at trying to have one of those five Mews.

"If I could, I'd be having the little one around for dating," Corina pointed out to Ash. That was insult to heartbreak. Brock doubled forward, defeated as Togepi giggled at the expense of the teen's chagrin.

"Maybe one day, we can visit you guys where your from," he wished.

"That would be awesome," Lita accepted. Once Brock recovered, the trainers departed, leaving the scouts and Mews alone. They began to walk off back where they originally fought within the mountains. Finally, they had their moment of clarity. "I gotta say that working with those kids was a blast." Raye and Kikki agreed but Bridget believed Lita enjoyed someone else, presumptively not the people.

"Did you not say that you wanted to take care of Ash's Pikachu?" she recalled. A slight nervous giggle from Lita couldn't hide her real feeling.

"Well… practitioners of electricity we are..." Trying to ease the brunette, Zoey patted Lita on the shoulder.

"No big deal," she comforted. "I'm just surprised to work with superheroes such as yourselves." The two teams engaged in more talk with each other, voices mixing to disperse what each opted for topics. Zoey noticed Serena glaring upward, thinking on something, or rather someone. "What's wrong, Serena?" The blond in question turned to the pink-haired aide, wanting to remove the grief on her chest.

"I'm still minding Darrien," she muttered. "Ever since I recovered the Silver Crystal which is on my scepter, I still wonder how I can save my supposed love of my life." The heavyhearted leader of the scouts felt the sympathy from the leader of the Mews.

"So you have a loved one of your own? I know what it's like." Supposedly, Zoey also had a boyfriend. Serena felt like Zoey was an estranged sister. Both lead squads and both had boyfriends.

"Who's your heart on?"

"He goes by Mark. I bet he's just as dreamy as your Darrien." The two shared a soft chuckle before Raye overheard their conversation, willing to poke in Serena's heart.

"Now that you mentioned it," she snickered. "Ash did look like a younger Darrien." Jumped from the tease, she soon came back with a retort, mostly after her slip of the tongue to Misty.

"I'd probably should say that Brock looks like a slightly younger Chad from the shrine," she pointed out. Raye sighed to the remark and the reason wasn't one Serena would enjoy.

"Brock looks _nothing_ like Chad. No wonder you're doing poorly in school." The groan from Serena followed with a slap to the forehead, above the bridge of the nose. Once she took a breath to calm down, a new problem arose.

"Does anyone know a way to get home?" wondered Renée. The question got to everyone. Amy came up with a solution.

"We can use the Sailor Teleport technique," she suggested. The Mews blinked at the offer, as did Mina.

"Do we have the energy to do so?" she questioned. If not, Zoey wanted to volunteer.

"We can give you guys some Mew Mew energy," she requested. The offer supported the decision as the scouts accepted the idea.

"Kikki wants to see the Sailor Teleport," Kikki urged. By acknowledging the plan, Serena gathered the scouts and Mews in a circle, alternating scout and Mew: Serena to Zoey to Amy to Corina to Raye to Bridget to Lita to Kikki to Mina to Renée and back to Serena. Everyone held hands when Corina felt a doubt brewing.

"How do we know if it'll work?" she asked. Before more doubt started casting along them, Kikki came up with a possibility.

"If we all find our cafe, it'll work for all of us!" she cheered. Bridget heard the smallest member, receiving the idea as a positive outcome.

"Of course!" she visioned. "That way, they can get replenished before they head home." The explanation reached the memory of their encounter earlier to Mina.

"You mean those waitress outfits come from a cafe you work at?" she gawked. Someone did have inside information to the truth.

"It's their hideout from evil alien forces, and they can bake some delicious snacks," Amy clarified. Serena's eyes lit so brightly, they nearly exited her head.

"You MEAN IT?!" she cheered excitedly. Zoey nodded, forcing Serena to break the hold and grab her hands. "That is so cool!"

"I know," a shy Zoey agreed. "But no one can have any if we don't make the teleport happen." Serena apologized before holding Renée's and Zoey's hands. Soon, everyone took a deep breath.

"Mew Mew Power Preservation!" the Mews shouted. They began to glow before the lights transferred from a Mew to a Scout. Now the scouts had their turn.

"Jupiter Star Power!" roared Lita.

"Mercury Star Power!" shouted Amy.

"Venus Star Power!" screamed Mina.

"Mars Star Power!" chanted Raye.

"Moon Crystal Power!" yelled Serena. A beam of light shot from Serena and struck the scouts in the order they called before coming back to Serena. All ten girls were aglow, energy illuminating the area.

"Sailor Teleport Activation!" they all chanted. An enormous flash lit the area, blinding what Pokémon was around. When the light dimmed, the girls were gone. There was another flash, this time in a dining hall with red walls and empty tables. The girls appeared from the flash, all back in their original clothes. They were all reeling a little from the united ability. Kikki recovered first, her face of glee on where they ended up.

"Cafe Mew Mew!" she cheered. The other nine looked up and found themselves with each other and in the same hall.

"How about that!" scoffed Zoey. "We're here on one trip!" Hearing the crash prompted two young men to enter, both wearing white formal shirts with bow-ties around the collar.

"What in the world?!" the brunette gasped before he and the blond ran to check on all the girls. As each girl got to their feet, Lita felt something round by her forearm. Turning her head, she found a giant yellow egg with some black streaks.

"What's this?" she wondered. Other scouts turned to Lita and saw the egg as well.

"I wonder what kind of omelet you can make out of an egg that size?" gawked Serena. The thought forced Lita to pull the mysterious egg away from the blond.

"Oh no, Serena! This egg won't be for eating!" When she embraced the egg near her, it started to glow. The two girls suddenly watched as it flashed like a beacon. This wasn't usual for the girls.

"That egg's… alive?" It stopped after sometime. Neither scout knew what to make of this moment. Zoey and the two young men came by. The other Mews stepped away to prepare food for the scouts.

"Did something happen?" asked the brunette. Serena and Lita turned and stood to the brunette.

"Nothing important," Lita denied. Zoey chose to introduce the scouts to her friends.

"Serena, Lita," she called. "This is Wesley, one of the owners of Cafe Mew Mew. I already told him and Elliot about our situation." Wesley made sure of his friendly gesture with a handshake offering.

"It looks like Zoey has made more friends," he said. "I don't mind more protectors." Serena first shook Wesley's hand, then while holding the egg, Lita followed.

"Well, we're not going to stay for long," Serena summed up. The other scouts found tables to sit where Corina and Bridget took orders for tea and cakes. The blond didn't say a lot, though he did grow interested with Lita's egg which flickered again. The scouts and Mews enjoyed moments of conversations. Suddenly, the egg began to flash faster.

"Guys!" stuttered Lita. Everyone soon turned to Lita as the egg lit the dining hall. Everyone covered up before the light subsided. When they looked again, there was a tiny yellow mouse in Lita's arms with huge ears and pink cheeks. "It… hatched..." Everyone came to see the new creature and feeling like they knew what it was.

"Pikachu?" guessed Mina.

"No, it's not the same," Amy corrected. "It's… tiny." The newborn opened its eyes, viewing Lita.

"Hi," she welcomed. The mouse blinked, then squeaked as it only cried "Pi" and "Chu."

"So cute!" cooed Kikki. The mouse saw the girls, scared and overwhelmed by the crowd. Lita tucked the newborn close to her.

"It's okay!" she spoke to the mouse. "I'm here!" Raye and Zoey motioned to the others to back away, not trying to scare the baby more. That's when Lita reached in her shirt, adjusted her bra and hold the mouse to her chest. "You're probably hungry. Here!" The rest watched in judging Lita's reasoning.

"Really, Lita?" questioned Corina. "Breastfeeding?" Surprising enough, the mouse fed on the milk through the shirt.

"Think of it as practice for when we have kids of our own." Wesley's reaction was a soft chuckle. Along with their newest member, the girls indulged themselves as Serena thought of a name for the newborn. Her idea might have come from Jessie's insult.

"Say, why not call the little guy 'Storm'?" she suggested. No one agreed to the name. Luckily, Serena had more options. "What about Thor? You know, from the Avengers?" A fellow comic reader had a better idea for the name.

"Not the demigod but the hammer, Mjölnir," Bridget suggested. Lita pondered the name of the new mouse.

"Kikki likes Mjölnir!" cheered Kikki. "Makes it sound strong!" Raye and Renée weren't sure about having the new mouse named after a weapon from comic books.

"Are you sure you want to name that little mouse after Thor's hammer?" the blond asked. Done feeding on breast milk, the mouse squeaked a little bit. To Lita, the mouse liked the name offered by her friends.

"You like the name Mjölnir?" she guessed. The mouse made more, happier squeaks. "Looks like Mjölnir it is." All scoffed to the name given to their new companion.

"I guess comic books do help at times," Wesley laughed. "Right, Elliot?" All the blond, Elliot, could do was shake his head. After eating on behalf of the Mews, the scouts got their fill and transformed once more. Serena and Zoey had one more piece with each other before she participated in another Sailor Teleport.

"Hey, thanks for the great time and the food," Serena praised. "If you ever stop by our neck of the woods, drop us a line. We could meet each other at Raye's Temple."

"I would love to see it," Zoey agreed. "Maybe we can help in your invasion fight as we did that world." They shook hands, a promise that if they met again, they'll help and not hinder.

"Serena!" bellowed Raye. "We gotta go!" They broke the shake and the Mews watched their uniformed counterparts be in a circle, Mjölnir perched on Lita's head.

"Trust me, Mjölnir," Lita said. "You'll love it back at our home." Mjölnir squeaked, ready to see it. Once again, they chanted the summon for their powers.

"Sailor Teleport!" they yelled in unison. In a flash, the scouts vanished. It was a fond farewell, but hopefully not forever. For Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina; new friends are in different lands but close to their hearts. For Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renée; new powers to help in protecting all of humanity. For Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi; new inspiration to see all that is out in any land. Three groups, one mission, everything on the line.

* * *

THE END


End file.
